hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 124: The Nordic Five +α
The fourth episode of Hetalia: The World Twinkle (one hundred twenty-fourth overall) was aired on July 23, 2015. It adapts the comic The Nordic Five + α from Comic Birz. Plot Summary Introduction Finland introduces himself, and explains that today the Nordics are having a gathering. He points out Denmark, who jumps up and down to get his attention. Over to his left, he introduces Iceland, who hides his face from view by holding papers in front of his face. Behind, Sweden has his back turned away from view, giving off an intimidating aura. The first eyecatch features a chibi of Finland. The Nordic Five After the Nordics are introduced, Hungary and Estonia sit with Finland, planning to form a friend group since their national languages are all Finno-Ugric languages. Finland notes that sometimes he feels out of place because all of the other Nordics speak languages descended from Old Norse. However, this does not deter Estonia from wanting to join the Nordic countries. The second eyecatch features chibis of Sweden and Finland. Finland and Sweden Still giving off an intimidating aura, Finland re-introduces Sweden, and remarks that although he doesn't look very friendly, he always helps out Finland and is generally a good person. While Sweden glares, Finland explains (in increasing anxiety) that he's definitely not angry. Probably. Sweden's look startles a nearby child into crying, scared by Sweden's face. Finland nervously tells the boy and his mother that he's not angry, just intimidating. The third eyecatch features chibis of Denmark, Sweden and Finland. Finland and Denmark Finland then re-introduces Denmark, and starts to explain his history; however, Denmark cuts him off, telling Finland that he can explain himself. Denmark then tells of how he sailed the seas far and wide, as well as fought with Sweden. His leadership over the Nordic countries, as well as his renown, makes him well-regarded throughout Europe. As he turns to the other Nordics for agreement, they simply look bored and grunt noncommittally. The fourth eyecatch features chibis of Denmark, Norway, Sweden and Finland. Finland and Norway Norway is introduced, while Finland describes him as taciturn and mysterious. Excusing himself, Norway says that his troll is calling him, as Finland tells about Norway's strange fairy-tale friends. Talking to the troll, Norway simply says to "give it a good punch". He then presses his Nordic cross hairclip to hang up the call, revealing that the clip is actually a cell-phone. The fifth eyecatch features chibis of Denmark, Iceland, Norway, Sweden and Finland. Finland and Iceland Finally, Finland introduces Iceland, who moodily comments that he's the last one to be introduced. Iceland then laments that he's the youngest of the Nordics and always far away from the rest. He says that even travel agents tend to overlook him, and that he's got a multitude of strange museums. Poking his cheek, Denmark proclaims that Iceland's the "key performer", while Iceland slaps his hand away in annoyance. The sixth eyecatch features of the Baltic countries: Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia. The Baltic...Duo? Talking to Finland, Estonia asks him to put in a good word for him with the other Nordics, commenting that he really wants to join the Nordic countries. However, Lithuania and Latvia overhear, passive-aggressively telling him not to leave the Baltic nations. Latvia remarks that if Estonia leaves, then they won't be the Baltic Trio anymore, to which Estonia replies that he and Lithuania would be fine as the Baltic Duo. Taken aback, Finland says that it doesn't quite have the same ring to it. Character Appearances *Finland *Denmark *Iceland *Sweden *Norway *Norway's Troll (non-speaking cameo) *Mr. Puffin (non-speaking cameo) *Estonia *Hungary *Latvia *Lithuania Voice Cast *Finland: Takahiro Mizushima *Denmark: Hiroshi Shimozaki *Iceland: Ayumu Asakura *Sweden: Keikou Sakai *Norway: Masami Iwasaki *Estonia: Atsushi Kousaka *Hungary: Michiko Neya *Latvia: Kazutada Tanaka *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi Trivia *The fifth comic page (in which the Nordics talk about where they would go if they retired) was omitted from the anime episode. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes